Tails's blog
by Exploder
Summary: Takes place after Sonic Concepts. Tails starts a blog after settling down on Earth as his primary means of communicating with its people. Ties in with Sonic Concepts 2 and beyond. Please note that this is an in-universe blog.
1. Intro: What's this blog about?

**Author's Note:** This was an idea I had as a tie-in to Sonic Concepts as I work on the sequel and needed to get it out of my mind. So far I'm not really sure I'll continue it unless it gets popular/I get more ideas. Regardless...here's what I have.

Some references to the aforementioned Concepts are inevitable, but I will try and cut it down in later entries.

* * *

><p><strong><span>What's this blog about?<span>**

Basically, as of this writing, Sonic just officially revealed himself to the public on TV and answered a whole lot of questions, mostly regarding himself, where he comes from, and his friends. On that last one, you're probably wondering about that two-tailed fox behind him who didn't say a word.

Well, that's me. This is my IJ (internet journal), or blog, as it seems to be called here. This is how I'll communicate with the world, with Earth.

To be honest, I'm actually kind of shy. It makes me nervous to go out there and be stared at or surrounded by everyone. If you saw the video of me when I appeared in Berlin, you'll see what I mean. I didn't have the best social life back where we came from – I hardly ever talked to anyone other than Sonic, and sometimes Knuckles.

So if you want a public appearance from me like what Sonic had, you'll have to wait. Sorry. It's not any of you that I don't trust, it's just myself. But I figured I had a responsibility to tell you about all of us during our stay here, and you'd like to hear it directly rather than through Sonic. So this blog is the best way to do that, for now.

If you don't believe it's me, you can ask me any question, and then ask it again to Sonic when (not if) he shows up where you live. I can guarantee the answer will be the same. I'll probably also take some pictures, though I feel kind of nervous about that too.

There's my intro. So, until next time, I suppose.

P.S. if the German government is reading this: Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich musste mein Flugzeug wirklich zurrücknehmen, um Sonic zu helfen. Ich bin bereit, für was ich gemacht habe geradezustehen, wenn Sie wollen.


	2. Getting Started

**Author's Note:** Still have to clear out a few things from the main fic before this hopefully becomes more independent.

**Getting Started**

Our new room is pretty nice, though I'll have to share it with Sonic. It's ironic, since even though I've been best friends with him for a while, we've never slept in the same room before. Usually this was because of how I like to leave a lot of stuff like my notes lying around, but since I obviously don't have them now, it shouldn't be a problem. That could eventually change though.

I brought my, well, our, jet plane, the Tornado, into the air force base today. Sonic had to come with me to practically act as my mouth, since it was quite intimidating to be surrounded and asked questions by a bunch of tall guys all double my height.

My own fears aside, they were mostly nice people, if a bit distant. I don't have any experience with military guys, so I don't know if they're mostly like that. One of them seemed to want to be closer to me though, a Staff Sergeant who regularly checks the planes there. He actually smiled at me, at us. I've gotten his email address, mostly for official matters regarding my plane, but I hope that won't be its only purpose.

Other than that, I finally got a place for the Tornado, its own hangar, where it'll probably belong for a while. I have to admit I'm not used to this, needing to keep the plane in a place that doesn't belong to me, but I'll have to be. The air force guys seemed willing to co-operate as long as I do too, so it's not so bad.

The other planes in the area almost sent me drooling. It's so cool. I've never been around so many planes in my life. I'll have to check them all out soon.

I'm worried about Robotnik though. There has been no news regarding his fate or discovery. It's hard to say how he could be or what he might be doing now, but it's better to be cautious when it comes to him.

Oh yeah, and the German government responded today, saying that they will not pursue the matter as I took care not to cause any damage or hurt, though they, and most of you I guess, were wondering how I knew where the plane was being taken. I actually had to sneak into a computer store, maybe I might be able to point out the exact one, to get a notebook computer before using it at a Wi-Fi (how do you pronounce that anyway?) spot in hiding. The info was easily found on the news. I gotta say, that was some really fast reporting. And I'm glad I managed to get that cleared up.

Until next time!


	3. Science Lesson

**Science Lesson**

Some of you have been asking if I can really fly, based on the video of me that you guys saw. Or, to be more exact, _how_ I fly.

The answer is, yes, I really can fly. I've never done exact measurements before, but I'd estimate my own top speed to be perhaps 725km/h or 450 mph. My own flight ceiling is probably about 7620 meters or 25,000 feet. I could probably exceed that, but I've never dared to. I just use the Tornado if I have to go any higher.

If you don't believe me, it's pretty much how I go to work at Edwards AFB. It's quite far from where I'm living now, and it's not fair to bother others to drive me there. If you live in Los Angeles, you might see me in the sky flying north every morning, though I probably won't be flying at top speed unless I'm late – it's quite exhausting, you know. I'm not like Sonic with his apparently infinite stamina. I'm better than before, but not up to his level yet.

As to how I fly, it does work like a helicopter. But how it's possible, well, I'm not really that sure myself, to be honest. I know it's supposed to be biologically impossible, but I've been doing it since I was really young.

Even from the perspective of physics it doesn't make much sense. Other than the fact that I have two of them, my tails are like that of a normal fox tail, soft, bushy and furry. A helicopter blade or propeller is supposed to be hard, rigid and inflexible, which is pretty much the opposite. They do gain those properties when I spin them, and I know this since I can actually smash through some really hard stuff during flight. Though that just raises more questions, huh?

The best theory I can think of is that it has something to do with the Chaos Emeralds. On Mobius, Knuckles once suggested that their powers flowed throughout the world and were rarely absorbed by a few mobian individuals, though he made it clear it was just an old legend told by his ancestors. If it were true, though, it would explain a lot. Those things are powerful, and it wouldn't be surprising if they allowed one to override natural laws of physics or biology.

I guess that's the science lesson for today. Catch you later!


	4. Citizenship?

**Citizenship?**

Alan talked to me and Sonic about getting us citizenship lately. Had to look it up to know what he actually meant. Guess most humans need documents to properly live somewhere, huh? Seems so odd.

He made it sound really important, including how it changes the way the law can handle us, allowing us to vote, some other things. But it kinda left me and Sonic at a loss. We've never really had to deal with such things.

I'll need to look this up more to understand the implications of citizenship and compare the advantages and drawbacks of having it. Then again, Alan mentioned cynically that the process would probably take four or five years, possibly even longer considering we're from a place no one knew existed, and it looks like the immigration system, as he called it, can't handle things like that. Maybe it's irrelevant.

I don't understand having various rights only in one spot of the planet defined by imaginary lines anyway, which change as I move around. Doesn't seem to make sense. Different world, different rules, I guess.


	5. Status

**Status**

I haven't actually said anything about how I or Sonic have been lately, huh?

We're doing fine, all things considered. We're quite happy with what we have. Sonic likes to go out a lot, and he likes what he sees so far. Currently the furthest he's been is Denver, and there's no way he'll stop there, though he'll definitely need my help to go to other continents, a problem he never had back home. Me, I've just been reading up info about the world, especially anything tech-related.

He's been telling me a lot of people would like to see me in person as much as they see him, which is pretty much confirmed by internet comments.

Well, it's really nice of you. I don't remember getting such indications on Mobius. Which would make it even more my fault if I don't show up. This kind of thing takes time for me. But I promise it'll happen one day.

I think I'm slowly getting there. I've been opening up more to the personnel at the Air Force recently, and I don't need Sonic to accompany me there anymore. They're nice, intelligent people that really know what they're doing. But to be honest though, I'm feeling a bit disappointed that thus far, I still have little access to spare parts for the Tornado. I've managed to fix the autopilot, but I'm worried about maintenance of other parts. The parts compatibility with other planes in service is surprisingly good, but the one that fits best, the F-22, is off-limits to me. I know it has classified tech and such, but still. I need to tell them that without proper parts for it, I can't demonstrate what it has that they want to them at maximum effectiveness.

Wow, kinda rambled there, sorry. As I was saying, I'm very encouraged by your friendly comments, even if's only because you're curious of who we are. I don't know how to express that this is quite a big deal to me. Really, thanks. I promise I'll appear in public one day. Seriously. Thanks again.


	6. Our Hero

**Our Hero**

Sorry for not updating for a whole week. Just been busy with things at Edwards and at home. Especially since most of you probably wanted to hear more about what Sonic did the past few days, namely stopping a bank robbery in Phoenix. Oh yeah, and rescuing a construction worker from falling to his death the next day.

You're probably thinking I'm used to him doing things like this, and in a way, yeah, I am. But it's not stopping from being impressed, honestly. In fact, I was probably more awed by his actions than most of you when I first found out. It just reminds me why he's my hero, really.

I mean, in the camera footage I saw, he just grabbed their guns like that before the robbers even finished saying their threats. And to save the construction worker, he just ran up the side of the scaffolding ten meters to grab him. Just, how is that not cool?

I wish I could do something like that. Maybe if I went out just a bit more…


	7. What's Next

**What's Next**

I got something interesting news today. Sonic and I will likely go to the hospital next month for an examination.

Before anyone asks, no, don't worry, it's not anything like what happens to the aliens in the movies I've seen so far. Alan's wife works there and will be heading the examination herself, and I trust her. Not to mention most of it will really just be an MRI scan, so I'm not scared.

In fact, I'm actually quite curious about the results too. I've always had a lot of knowledge about the technical world around me, yet not about my own body, or Sonic's, not really. I've never been to a doctor before since most medical issues we'd ever faced could be solved on our own easily. I could learn a lot from this. It's making me quite excited, in a way.

While I'm here though, I gotta say I got kinda freaked out by the weather in the past few days. I'm terrified by storms, and Alan was surprised to learn that. Maybe because there isn't any worse weather for a flyer like me. Back where I came from I could just go down into the hangar to block the noise out. The best I have here is a basement. I won't complain though…I'll have to face up to it one day. Maybe on that same day, Sonic will learn how to swim too!

Okay, gotta run from Sonic after typing that last one. Bye!


	8. Living and Learning

**Author's note: The ideas below aren't fully mine. They are inspired by content found in 'Training Tails' by Stainless Steel Fox and 'Miles' Zero Quest' by Archaon. They're very worth checking out, especially if you're a Tails fan. That's all.**

**Also, take note that chapter 1 of Sonic Concepts 2 starts chronologically after this post, and the next blog post refers to events that occur in Chapter 2. Just a heads-up to avoid spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living and Learning<strong>

Wow.

Remember my science post some time ago? About how we mobians probably had some sort of emerald power flowing in us? Looks like it could be real after all!

Sonic and I went to the hospital yesterday for the physical examination. When they were looking at the results, they noticed that there was some sort of anomaly inside us, really small but there, something they couldn't recognize or explain, while they were able to do so for every other part. But then I noticed it looked kinda familiar, and I realized it seemed very similar to the IR signature the Chaos Emeralds had!

More interestingly, the anomalies are present throughout the whole body, but are mostly concentrated at parts that our abilities require. For Sonic, it's mostly in his legs and quills, while for me it's in my tails and brain. Huh.

Even better, they had us performing our physical abilities in front of X-rays. For me it was pretty easy, since I just have to hover in one spot, but since Sonic had to move around, they needed to clear up a lot of space for him. What they found was that these signatures actually manifest outside of our bodies while we do what we do.

With Sonic it looked like it actually formed what appeared to be a convex (outward facing) shield in front of him. No wonder he can run that fast without the negative effects of friction. I had something like that too, but it also turned out that my tails, while spinning, are only the core of a much larger and invisible helicopter rotor. I always knew something was up with that.

Too bad Knuckles wasn't here, as it could have been pretty interesting to see how's it's like for him.

I think next up could be a psychological evaluation, but it's not set in stone yet. It's nice to have some lifelong questions answered though. That's all, bye!


	9. Not Sonic

**Not Sonic**

I guess you all saw me and Sonic on the news…and heard about what happened.

I don't know what to say. Sonic has always been my hero and role model, and I was supposed to be imitating him…only it didn't go so well.

I won't deny it, I screwed up. I got too many people shot, and one of them almost died because of me, for trying to help me. Because I'm such a wimp when it comes to lightning. Fight robots and bad guys, and then get scared by lightning…lame huh?

I know it's not all bad because I managed to help uncover something huge. But it doesn't change the fact that it should have gone better. So much better.

I really am not Sonic.

Sorry for the angsty post. Hope I can write something happier in the next few days. And, boy, my head hurts.


	10. Thank You

**Author's Note: I have to admit I'm a bit behind updating the main story, so I'm putting this here as an appetizer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thank You<span>**

I got quite a lot of comments yesterday, so I'd just like to respond to all of them here.

Thank you for your kind words. I'm feeling a lot better now, and I definitely feel your encouragements, combined with Sonic's, have helped.

I'm still a bit unhappy over how I could have handled certain things better last night, but I won't cry over it again. Thanks to you guys, I'm reminded to focus on the positive side, namely, that I helped stop a group of criminals.

Gotta go eat breakfast now. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks again.


	11. 911

**Important Note: this blog post is non-canon, meaning Tails doesn't actually write it in the Concepts stories themselves. However, I just felt this was a good medium to allow a Sonic character to address this timely anniversary.**

**9/11**

So I learned that today's the 10th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. I looked it up, and it does seem to have been a horrifying day. Sonic himself also felt sick watching the old news footage.

It made me wonder though, why did they do this? And why does it still rile so many people up nowadays?

I looked some of the info surrounding it, going back to US operations in the Middle East during the Cold War, what went in Afghanistan in the 80s, things like that. Then I read about what happened soon after the attacks, in Iraq and Afghanistan again, the perpetrators, the conspiracy theories, etc. The scenes of war in the region made us feel sick too.

After all that Sonic and I were left feeling kinda conflicted. I'm not sure what to think, morally. It's reminiscent of events we've heard of on Mobius too, except on an even bigger scale. I don't even know who the bad or good guys are at all. On the internet, you get wildly different and emotional responses to those questions.

So I asked Alan what he thought about all this, since as an FBI agent he can be considered to be someone indirectly involved in the War on Terror, and was directly involved once by being sent to Afghanistan shortly after the attacks.

He admitted to me that he believed America has made mistakes both before and after 9/11, but also added it doesn't change the fact that there are dangerous people out there that still try to perform attacks here. He said that it's their choice to go down this route of violence, and his job is to stop them.

Additionally he said he has never been in a position to make any decisions regarding what America does other than voting, and that he never will be. He also told us felt enraged at the Taliban after seeing what they did in Afghanistan, so in the end he declared to us:

'Maybe America has to apologize for our past and present actions,' he said, 'but me personally? No. Not a damn thing. So I'm going to continue to do what I do. Much like both of you do. And hey, at least many of us do apologize for this. Try finding a terrorist that does the same.'

I get his point. It just seems to be an unsettling cycle of violence to me, with each side motivated by vengeance and hatred, which just gets worse every time one side strikes and the other responds. 9/11 is merely the most infamous part of a decades-long cycle. I just wish none of this had to happen at all.

**Spoiler warning: next post refers to events in Chapter 5 of Concepts 2.**


	12. Here and Now, There and Later

**Here and Now, There and Later**

Okay, I've managed to restore the internet connection here, at least partially. So, I guess it's time to tell the truth about this sudden chaos, huh? About how Sonic and I happened to be here when the missiles struck.

We've actually been here since yesterday after coming in on the Tornado. We had to keep a low profile and not appear to anyone in public as, technically speaking, we were civilian consultants for the FBI and the Adabat military that have come here to recover or destroy those stolen X-1 UAVs. So only they knew we were here.

I think it can really only be Robotnik that could have done this, but we have no concrete proof of his involvement so far. The whole situation really stinks of him, though, since the ARA has never managed to pull anything like this before. And the illegal shipment of airplane parts that I stumbled upon that day was being handled by ARA members - Robotnik would certainly be someone who would know how to use them.

So last night we parked the Tornado in an isolated spot, and then, with the help of some Adabat military folks - I won't say who – we went to one of the ARA's many cave hideouts, one close to where the X-1s were last seen before they disappeared. Sonic got inside, destroyed two of them and killed a large bunch of ARA members in the process (but I can absolutely swear he didn't mean to do the latter). We finally got out of there and back to the plane, thinking that we'd solved the problem.

Then this morning we were woken up by explosion sounds rather than my alarm clock, and when I checked my messages, one of them was from the FBI saying that they found that the Adabat military had actually understated the number of X-1s stolen to avoid embarrassment.

Well, I've never liked to point fingers, but look at how well that's worked out. If we'd known the true figure much earlier, we could have continued finding the rest throughout the night, captured or destroyed them, and none of this would now be happening. I'm not blaming the guys who accompanied us yesterday, though. It's very possible that the information was kept away even from them.

The building I'm in now, Adabat Telecommunications, was hit hard but not directly in the attacks. It still suffered quite a bit of damage from the destruction of the Federal Police headquarters nearby, causing the internet in the country to go down. I'm not going to brag and say I'm the one who restored it – there were many technicians who were still alive that could have done it themselves, but they had lost some people and needed extra hands, so they asked for my help.

As of this typing, I've seen at least eight people die of heavy injuries in front of my eyes already, and the bleeding man next to me is going to be the ninth. And not being a doctor, there's nothing I can do to help him other than being his last companion.

I…I just don't understand. Look, I've read that the economic policy here has been criticized for being unfair, and that politics here are too mired in corruption to change that. But how is killing all of these people going to help? People that actually agree with these complaints themselves and are only working to support their families. And the ARA still targets them anyone just because of their employers. Or because they happen to be in the same buildings.

And as for the politicians and businessmen which they hold responsible for the economic inequality and stuff…well, I won't claim that I know how to make them more accountable for their actions or bring them to justice if they've committed crimes, but I'm pretty sure dropping bombs on them, their families or their properties won't really solve the problem, and may actually worsen the present economic troubles.

Yeah, let's just say neither Sonic or I agree or condone that, though we really can't go beating people up now. There are still a lot of victims here that need help, and that's way more important to us.

But I can assure you, the moment our hands are freed up, we're going to take the fight to them for this. What I've just witnessed is far worse than anything the ARA's own declared enemies have ever done. And if that's not a good enough reason, there's also no way we can let Robotnik take advantage of the ARA to take over the country. We know how he'd rule, and we can't let that happen, ever.

[Lame attempt at humor] Besides, I still need to get back at them for punching me in the head. [/Lame attempt at humor]

I've typed way too much already. I need to get back to helping the others. I really hope any of you reading this can also do something to help, maybe donations or something. But I gotta go. I'll try to post updates whenever I can. Bye.

**Spoiler warning: Next blog post refers to the final chapter of Concepts 2.**


	13. My Return, My Condition

**Author's Note: to prevent confusion, this post references the last two chapters of Sonic Concepts 2. Thanks DC111 for suggesting this author's note!**

**My Return, My Condition**

Well, I'm back. Finally. After what seems like forever.

Okay, first off: Yes, it's me, I'm alive. I'm okay. I'm in Cedars-Sinai Hospital. The same one where Sonic and I got our physical exams done some time back. And it looks like they've come in handy in my case.

I don't blame any of you for thinking I died, though. I just saw the photo myself right after I passed out, and I was freaked out. I would have thought that I was just a goner too.

But since I'm here, you're likely wondering about how I'm doing. And…oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.

Let's see…16 cuts on my abdomen, 9 requiring stitches. 3 on my back, none requiring stitches. 8 cuts on one tail, 3 requiring stitches, 6 on the other, 2 requiring stitches. They'll heal up in three weeks, but until then, I can't even turn around in bed without them stinging. Ouch.

Oh yeah, and I broke both ankles. The silver lining is that the fractures are pretty much symmetrical, and that, amazingly enough, I didn't need surgery. Regardless though, I won't be able to apply weight on my legs at all for two months, and even after that, I'll probably have to learn how to walk again.

Kind of a drag, huh?

But, you know, even though I'm not in the best shape physically right now, emotionally I'm…something else. And, well, I kinda feel that just saying it through this blog isn't enough. Not to mention, I think I've been delaying it long enough. You guys deserve a full-fledged response from me.

That's right. I'm going to make my first public appearance exactly a week from now, when I come out of the hospital. Hope some of you can make it there at the entrance. It's something I really have to say.

I'll be updating this post in a week's time in case anyone misses it.

EDIT: Wow, looks like I'm everywhere on the internet. This is the best quality vid I could find:

_(Embedded YouTube video. The video shows Tails' speech after exiting the hospital entrance with Sonic.)_

So, how do you guys think I did? Hope it was alright. I was kinda nervous at first, but after I started I just felt I had to keep going until the end.

And, well, I'm finally back home. Wow, really missed this place.

As for how I'm doing now, eh, don't worry about me. There are a few things that have unfortunately become inconveniences, like the stairs, and, as reluctant as I am to admit, the bathroom. I don't feel like going into the details.

But other than those, I feel pretty good. Even physically it's not so bad now. The worst part of breaking bones is the moment it first happens. Yeah, it felt pretty horrible, but it's in the past now. The pain's gone down a lot. Cheryl's done a great job patching me up, with the way she applied the bandages, stitches, casts…I couldn't be in better hands.

So yeah, really good, like I said outside earlier. Still feeling pretty warm inside, to be honest. And just to make it even warmer, I opened up my email inbox to discover I've gotten _1500_ 'Get well soon' messages. Really, thanks again, guys. (You know, I just realized how often I've been saying that word, 'guys'. Hope it's acceptable and that it doesn't sound like it's excluding girls or something.)

By the way, those of you who wanted to hug me earlier, well, I'm flattered that you want to, and I'd let you, but currently I really can't let anything or anyone touch my torso wounds. Really sorry. Maybe once the cuts have healed up, I'll make another public appearance to make up for it.

I also thought I should address your curiosity about how I was flying that day. You remember those physical examinations Sonic and I underwent? Yeah, basically I remembered the part how my tails worked, in that they use their internal emerald energy to manipulate the airflow around them, so I experimented with using them as jet engines rather than a helicopter rotor. I'm really thankful it worked, otherwise...I don't dare to imagine it. If you want to know exactly what I was doing, look up 'Aerospike engine' and 'Ramjet' on Wikipedia. I know the diagrams on those pages look really complex, and, well, I did have to focus really hard on maintaining them. It's really too bad I can't practice it right now. I hope that once I'm fully recovered, I still remember how to repeat it.

Also, don't worry about me being bored either. Granted, I can't do the work I'd like to do right now, but I do have a whole TV set in front of me, in the living room where I'll spend most of my time recovering. Alan has a whole bunch of DVDs of movies and TV shows. Also Alicia has her Xbox 360, and thank gosh I still can use my hands. I heard a lot of people have been going crazy over this game called _Skyrim_. I guess I'll check it out. She also recommended me to watch this insanely popular cartoon about ponies. And if that's still not enough, there're plenty of books here, not to mention this laptop. I've been neglecting a lot of this art and entertainment stuff, anyway. It's a great time to experience all of them. Not that I have much choice, heh.

As for sleeping, I have a reclining wheelchair, but there're also the couches here. Granted, getting onto them is…not easy. But they're so comfortable that it's worth it.

You know, this probably sounds kinda weird, but to me this seems like the most, I don't know, ideal way to get injured, funnily enough. Having everyone taking care of you nicely while you're relatively helpless but otherwise having quite a bit of free time…yeah, I'm definitely gonna indulge in it for as long as I can ;) XD

But more seriously though, I'm more worried about Sonic than myself. He seems to have taken his experiences in Adabat pretty hard. On the outside he's fine, but I really hope he's okay on the inside. He's gone back there now to help them out…I hope what he does there can make a difference. I really wish I could go and join him. There're still so many things there that need to be fixed. Telecommunications, transport…but most importantly, everyone's psyche. Everyone's feelings. I hope any of you with tech expertise can go there and help out where I can't right now. Sonic will protect you, don't worry.

Well, that's all for now. Again, thanks for everything, I love you guys more than ever. So now if you'll excuse me, I need to go put an arrow in this guard's knee. Bye!


	14. Family

**Family**

OK, I'm gonna be honest here…I cried today. I'm still kinda sniffing right now, but the feeling's still there, still strong.

The reason? Well, I'm not entirely sure either…but I do know the thoughts and realizations I had leading up to it.

Basically, Sonic and I have been living with the Doherties for over six months now, and they're nice people, they take such good care of us. But it's only over the past week, in which they were around me much more than usual because of Sonic's absence and my injuries, did it really, finally occur to me. I actually feel ashamed, you know, to realize it only after this long.

It wasn't just them helping me with things I can't do because I'm hurt. No, it's way more than that. It's also them just talking to me, doing stuff with me like eating, watching TV or playing video games…normal things. But I think it was Cheryl, especially, that got to me. She's the one who primarily looks over my injuries and stuff since obviously that's her job, but only then it hit me that she wasn't treating me only as a patient.

She was treating me like a _son_.

She doesn't just check my wounds, she also cooks for me, cleans the house, even offers to pay expenses for me occasionally…things I normally did by myself or with Sonic back on Mobius. Of course, she does all of these as much for Sonic as she does for me, but with him away for now, I just felt it more acutely this time. Like I was experiencing something I've been missing.

Took me a while, but I finally figured out what that word was when I heard Alicia say it a few hours earlier: _mother_. And by extension: _family_. _That_'s what Cheryl's being to me. That's what _they_ are being to me!

I was totally frozen at first, my mind became totally blank. Then…I just lost it. I ended up sobbing loudly enough to get everyone's attention, and they all rushed into the living room where I was.

When they asked why I started crying, I just kinda let it all out. I told Cheryl that she was being the mother I never had or even knew. I told Alicia she was like being a sister, a sibling…like Sonic. I told Alan that although he doesn't really act like a father to me, he still does feel like family…though I'm not sure what he's called then. I didn't know, still don't, if I was feeling incredibly happy or sad. It's hard to say. But I was definitely emotionally overwhelmed.

Eventually, even though my torso wounds haven't healed yet, Cheryl decided to hug me anyway, very gently and tenderly. She asked me if it hurt to do so. Well, it did. But I didn't care.

After that I just thanked them over and over again for everything they'd done for and given to me and Sonic. Then Alicia asked if I wanted to play more 360 with her, but I wasn't really in the mood anymore to do anything other than sleep. I thanked her again anyway for the offer.

It's 11:30 PM now…I do feel better now, but I don't know how to make it go away completely. That feeling of indebtedness, I mean. I don't know if I can ever repay them.

But I do know that I am going to try.

I thought it'd be a good time, you know, to remind any of you who feel like running away from home or something because of family disputes: don't. Seriously. There's _always_ a better way. In my experience, living out there all alone…just plain sucks. There, I said it. I don't want anyone to grow up like I did. Because I know there may not always be a Sonic or Doherty for every person who needs one. Despite any flaws they may have, your family loves you. Please…love them back.

Sorry for the not-so-upbeat post. Hope my next one won't be like this. Goodnight, everyone.

*EDIT: Fixed a mistake above where I originally said: "Alicia asked me if _she_ wanted to play more 360 with her..." Heh, must have been kinda jarringly funny in a serious post like this.


	15. Improvement

**Improvement**

Thanks for your kind comments over the past week, everyone. You definitely helped. I feel much better already, both mentally and physically. In fact, right now I'm feeling pretty awesome!

To be more specific, I've made great progress in my recovery: all my cuts, gashes and bruises have disappeared. My life has become, like, a hundred times easier now. I still have to wait for my legs to get better, but now I can actually get on a bed, couch or whatever and back on the wheelchair without any pain or help. It's great to feel more or less independent again.

Anyway, you're probably wondering, how do I get in bed when it's upstairs? See, since my tails are alright now, I had a hunch that I could fly again. But what about the wheelchair? I decided to try everything out and see if it worked, and well, the results are below.

_(Embedded YouTube video. Apparently taken from a handheld phone, it begins with Tails looking up at the second-floor balcony overlooking the living room. He then presses his hands down on the armrests on his wheelchair. After awkwardly lifting himself up high enough, he spins his tails while keeping his legs pointed forwards. He starts to hover into the air while grabbing the wheelchair tightly, and eventually is able to fly over the balcony. The phone user then quickly runs up the nearby staircase. Upstairs, Tails has properly seated himself again, and the video ends with the fox giving a V-sign and a wink.)_

Not bad, huh? ;) The video was taken by Alicia, if you're curious, and wow, did she go totally crazy after that little test!

Although seriously, they were really happy over my improved recovery. I wonder what Sonic would say (more on him below). Now, it's definitely not a replacement for walking, as there's no way this could work in narrow stairwells, which the one in the video unfortunately is, nor can I fly particularly fast at the moment since I can't put any pressure on my feet, whether from below or above, and I really want to test out that jet technique again. But for now, I'm effectively back to normal, really, certainly good enough to start working on my usual stuff again. I've only explored like half of Skyrim up to now, but I guess I could come back to that, and the other entertainment stuff I've experienced, later. Really kept me occupied, I don't regret it.

But there's something important here I have to mention. So basically after my euphoria about being able to fly again, I suddenly came upon a pretty big revelation. Namely, that no other wheelchair user in the world is able to do this at all. I realized I hadn't taken into account how they would feel if they saw a video like that above.

To be honest, it made me feel a bit guilty, like I have an unfair advantage. Yeah, I know Sonic and I can move around in ways no human can even when perfectly healthy, but still. I've had the same lack of mobility as them for the past three weeks, so I know how difficult it can be.

So I went online to look up some solutions for wheelchair users needing to climb up stairs, and although there are plenty of electric wheelchairs or special motors and modifications available, there aren't any manually-powered ones. If there were, it should be so much cheaper for paraplegics, those who still have upper arm strength.

You know, electronics are a specialty of mine, but this is one area where I have to deliberately not use any. I've made my decision. I'm going to try creating a manual hand-powered wheelchair that can climb stairs. I already got some inspiration looking at Alicia's mountain bike.

I mean, I've already said I'd like to give back to society for all the help and acceptance you've given me and Sonic. I guess I could start here. Gotta admit, I didn't exactly think my first invention here would be a wheelchair, since I've got plenty others to attempt once I'm up and running, but, well, sometimes life's like that. Fingers crossed!

Oh yeah, and I finally got to talk to Sonic yesterday. The news has covered it too, but in case you haven't heard, the entire ARA has personally surrendered to Sonic. As in, the remaining members actually willfully came out with their hands raised, and then proceeded to _kneel_ before him, like he was a god or something.

Sonic told me he was actually pretty distraught by the event, because it was, well, the first time people actually expressed _fear_ of him, and that's not a position he's ever been in, because it's normally reserved for Robotnik. He told me he didn't want people to be scared of him, ever, even if they were 'bad' guys. It was a really unexpected twist. At least he sounded happy to hear about my gradual recovery though, though he doesn't really have time to use the internet right now, or the ability, really, since there's still a lot of work to be done restoring connectivity there.

Other than that, though, I'm really glad the fighting in Adabat seems to have genuinely come to an end. Hoping for the best for them from here on. And major kudos to the relief workers and UN guys who went there to help too!

Sonic's said he'll come back to LA in a week, but for now he wants to tackle the crime there, rebuild where he can, and maybe restoring some semblance of democracy, perhaps even getting an election to take place, to mark a new tomorrow for Adabat. He's told me that he's trying to convince the main military guy we worked with, Sergeant Pedro Rojas of the Adabat Army, to run for election, because even though we don't agree with all of his views, he's definitely someone we'd trust to get involved in the politics there.

Well, enough for now. I'm going to end this post with a video of a wheelchair stunt I did earlier because I have nothing better to do. XD Bye!

_(Embedded YouTube video. Also taken from a handheld phone, it starts with Tails lifting the front wheels of his wheelchair up, then moving forwards in a wheelie about six feet in the living room. Then he starts to spin around clockwise, moving faster and faster. After twenty seconds, he spins on just one wheel very briefly, before quickly coming to a stop as all four wheels land on the floor again. Alicia is heard laughing and cheering, and Tails comments, sounding nervous but excited, "Okay, that was fun, but I better not do it again.")_


	16. Random Things

**Random Things**

Well, guess who came back today!

Sonic came back one day earlier than he had announced, which was a pleasant surprise to us all.

From what I could tell he seems a lot more, shall we say, encouraged compared to when I last saw him. He was even smiling again. Looks like his efforts in Adabat have really paid off. Quite unthinkable, huh? Just a few weeks ago, there seemed to be so little hope for the country, but Sonic has managed to turn that perception around completely. According to him, Rojas has said he'll think about a political career, but it's not set in stone yet. He's more likely to leave that job to some of his superiors instead.

Not to mention, Sonic told me the UN peacekeepers there were so impressed by his actions that they have asked him whether he'd be interested in doing similar things like this elsewhere.

I think you can guess his answer.

He told me about how he might be going off again sometime soon, though he doesn't know when, to help even more people, do more relief work. He's admitted that he isn't quite sure he can duplicate the results in Adabat in other places so easily. But he's definitely going to try, and, well, I'm not one to doubt him, but I guess that was pretty obvious already.

All in all, I'm just happy to see that he's happy again. I've never seen him so…driven before. It's really kinda amazing.

Other than that, Sonic was also glad that he could actually finally hug me again because of my recovery, and well, me too. You know, it's a bit funny, he said something quite a lot of you have said too, that I seem pretty cheerful for a kid with two broken ankles. If it were him, he said, he'd gone crazy a long time ago, for obvious reasons.

Heh, well, it's not like I don't like my legs or anything, I mean, I definitely can't wait to walk again, but I guess it just makes more sense that I can adapt to not using them a lot more easily compared to Sonic. I actually think my life would be a lot worse now if I had a broken arm or worse, a broken tail. Or broken tail base. *shudders* I remember reading about how mobian species with long tails like dogs, cats or foxes (derp) found it really difficult if their tail was fractured, since it's really difficult to heal from that compared to broken arms or legs, most of the time it's permanent. I'm really glad I only got off with some cuts and bruises to mine.

Okay, that was kinda morbid, so let's move on. As for the wheelchair project, I actually learned that some all-terrain ones really do exist if I changed my Google search terms to 'mountain wheelchair' or 'all terrain wheelchair', the results are really interesting. I still think there's room for improvement though, so I'm still going to try my hand at it, but the list of features I want to put in has grown a lot longer since, meaning it's probably gonna have to come later. In a way it's too bad, since I originally wanted to get some prototype going before I've even recovered. But if it means a better product for all, it's worth it.

One more thing I should mention which is also really interesting. I've noticed that at least a full 40% of the emails I've been receiving come from Japanese people, or otakus (is that the correct word to use?) from around the world, all of whom are really fascinated with who I am, in a different way from others, sort of. I was confused at first, actually even a bit freaked out, since I thought these were the creepy stalker fan types Alan said exists for any public figure. But then I learned the reason for their fascination, and it stunned me.

Apparently, I'm a kitsune. To summarize, it's a specific type of fox that exists in Japanese culture and folklore, and from what I've read so far, they can either be good, evil or just mischievous, but generally the traits common to them are intelligence, magic, and, yep, multiple tails. So my very existence strikes a chord with them. Wow!

The reason I'm so blown away by this is that, well, there's actually a myth called a 'kitsune' back where I came from too, albeit of different linguistic and cultural origin…only it was almost entirely negative there, something demon-like. It's the reason my life was miserable before I met Sonic, because they believed that's what I was.

So, you know, the same myth that's considered bad on Mobius being more or less good on Earth, well, I don't know what to say. I just…I feel more welcome than ever. Yeah, maybe that's it.

You know, I suddenly feel like going outside. I've been indoors long enough. Not really sure where I'm headed, maybe I'll just go for a simple…I wanted to say 'walk', but, heh, you know. =P Go for a roll, maybe? XD But yeah, I'm not letting my injury prevent me from enjoying the outside. Just thought I'd give a heads up to any of you living here. See you tomorrow!


	17. Outside Report

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is going a bit too slowly. Rest assured Tails will fully recover soon, and hopefully things can take off from there.**

**Outside Report**

Wow, you know, I only realized how significant what I typed yesterday was immediately after heading straight out of the door. Me, going out in public alone, without Sonic? Just a few months, heck, maybe even a few weeks ago, I'd have considered that crazy. Impossible.

Not that I could turn back anyway, since I'd already exited the house, and Sonic just so happened to be taking a nap. (Or was he? Hmmm.) Besides, the weather was so nice, being cool and windy and all. So I made my decision and just rolled around, you know.

So how was the experience like?

It was…wow. It's like that day when I left the hospital, only more natural, you know? 'cause it's not planned like that one, just done spontaneously, much like how, well, everyone does it.

In short, yeah, it was great. So many nice folks out there, especially at the park. And gosh, I must have blushed the entire day thanks to all of the flattering stuff you guys kept saying to me. (I just found a YouTube video of exactly that, in fact, though I'm not gonna link it 'cause I'm embarrassed enough.) I'm still not quite sure how to handle flattery, really. Still, thanks a lot for the kind treatment! Really appreciate the Get Well Soon messages, cards and signatures too! :D

That said though, I really thought I should bring something up. I've noticed a lot of people like to hug me. I mean, really, a lot. I must have been hugged at least a hundred times while outside, mostly by girls, though there were some boys, even grown-ups, too. And, well, although I'm flattered by how I'm apparently so huggable, I thought I should lay down some sort of, uh, hugging policy.

Basically, you're welcome to hug me - I do allow it, on the condition that it's actually, you know, a hug. Not a squeeze, a hug. Because a lot of people today were a little, um, enthusiastic while wrapping themselves around me. I know it's really tempting, but I gotta ask politely, please loosen up a little next time, okay? I don't want to have to go back to the hospital, heh. I know how it feels, because I've done this to Sonic way too many times when I was younger too, which kinda annoyed him too. =P (Actually, this policy probably applies to him too, doubly so, in fact, 'cause, well, he's a hedgehog.)

But if you're one of those who squeezed me a little too hard today, don't worry, I forgive you. ^^ Just don't do it again, at least, not to me. I heard Alicia talking about a rumor that some toy companies are going to contact Sonic and me soon to produce soft toys and action figures in our images. And, not gonna lie, I'm kinda hoping it happens, as it'll make me feel a little more relieved XD

That aside though, this was a really nice day. I really need to go out more often to make up for all the times in which I didn't, which is a whole lot.

One more thing, I just got an email from the current CEO of GUN, Anthony Stark. (Yeah, I know, I feel like calling him a certain comic book character too. XD) He reminded me that his company's offer to help fix the Tornado is still on, and not only that, he's interested in hearing about any invention ideas I have, and that I could meet with him anytime soon. I've looked at some of their technological capabilities, and am pretty sure that given enough time, research and resources, they could really produce what I have in mind. I'm really looking forward to it, honestly.

Darn, speaking of the Tornado, the poor thing's been sitting there for a month already. Once I get better, I'll make it get better too, that much I'm sure of. So, that's all. See you guys again soon, whether here or outside!


	18. Defense

**Defense**

Hmm, okay, it seems that there were a number of negative comments regarding GUN yesterday with regards to creating the X-1, some harsher than others.

I can understand why people feel that way, in that it was mainly their product that had been used in killing thousands of people in Adabat, and because of recent announcements that a whole new bunch of militaries which hadn't been interested before, including the US Air Force, are suddenly looking to procure some X-1s, which makes it look like Adabat had been used as a testing ground or something. A few commentators were talking about how GUN was now going to "profit from the killings of innocent civilians." So I can see why you would be wary of me talking about working with them.

But that's the thing: Mr. Stark actually did say in his email also about "expanding" GUN's operations beyond more than just one military jet. He's been thinking of making the company focus more on aerospace in general, and all the technology associated with it. He was really way ahead of me on that one.

Like I've said, GUN has the talent, technology and resources to become more than just a defense contractor. I've always been concerned about needing some help in mass producing the various ideas I have in my head, and this is the perfect chance. That's why I'm interested in co-operating with them, to help them achieve their full potential, and perhaps they could even do the same for me in return. I'm _not_ going there to produce more weapons. I might enlist their help in fixing and maintaining the ones on the Tornado now, but not invent any new ones. Those weapons have always been things I _needed_ to invent, because of Robotnik. But now I have the chance to invent things that I _want_ to.

I know it seems pretty bad that GUN is getting a second chance of survival in the wake of the tragedy in Adabat like this, but we have to focus on the future here. The man at the company responsible for that, Robert Mayes, is already going on trial, and even then, he was placed in a pretty bad spot, being forced to choose between the lives of Adabatians and his family. Other than Robotnik, there is nobody left to punish, though I suppose GUN could try and provide compensation to Adabat. I should bring that up. Right now, I'm just looking at what comes next. I hope I can do this right and make it work out.

And of course, I hope everything above made sense.

In other news, some readers have shown me an op-ed published recently on the NYTimes website, which you can view here if you haven't. I guess it's kinda interesting because the writer talks about how my appearance in the park that day, on a wheelchair, is a reminder that despite my and Sonic's abilities, we're just as vulnerable to getting hurt as ordinary folk, and this makes us more relatable. Or something. So what do you think about that?

Well, I guess that's it. See you again soon.


	19. Progress

**Progress**

Well folks, it's been two months since that day. You know what that means!

I got my casts removed earlier today, and, ugh, it turned out that my legs were a pretty unpleasant sight. I don't really feel like describing it. Anyway, after further examination, Cheryl said some immobilization was still necessary for a little longer, but I can bear weight this time.

So she put me into these aircast orthopedic boots of some sort, which can be taken off when needed (like showering, which I really miss, by the way), can actually be walked on, are decently comfortable, and, well, to be honest, I guess they look kinda cool. XD Still wish I could wear back my own shoes right now, though, but oh well.

You know, I was pretty nervous at first, 'cause the other day I accidentally dropped my foot on the ground while getting onto the couch, and, well, I ended up spending a few minutes curling up in pain. It was that bad.

So it was kinda dramatic when I was asked to finally let my feet touch the floor for the first time in two months, as I had to take a deep breath before letting myself drop from the examination table. And (insert Also Sprach Zarathustra's DUN DUN! here)...it wasn't that bad. Granted, it stung a bit, but it doesn't feel like I'm breaking them all over again.

So yeah, it feels _awesome_ to be finally standing up again. Almost forgot how it was like! As for walking, I'll need crutches for the next few weeks, because even though my bones have knitted back together, my leg muscles have weakened until they feel like jelly. :S I'll have to rebuild them before I can get anywhere.

That aside, I guess I don't have to tell you how I or Sonic feel, huh? :D

Would you believe it, though, that a part of me thinks I may have recovered a little too fast? 'cause I was planning on getting that wheelchair prototype done before this. You can see what I've managed to make so far on my Facebook page. And, you know, I gotta say, being in a wheelchair myself has been an interesting experience, and without it I don't think I would have gotten the inspiration to create this. Just seems a bit funny.

It was some good hands-on practice while I was recovering though. I'll be heading to GUN likely some time this week, where I can work on even bigger projects. I'm feeling really excited. Can't wait! But first thing's first though, gotta see what they offer that can help can fix the Tornado. I probably still won't be able to participate in the actual technical work, but I can guide the others at Edwards on how to do it after picking out the best materials. I trust them.

Oh, yeah, one more thing. Alan has managed to arrange for me and Sonic to get US citizenship some time soon, don't ask me how he did it, though he did say something about how the government wasn't exactly going to say no after what we've done.

So that led me to a really interesting question: how are we going to set our birthdays? I've done some calculation and remembering, and it turns out my ninth birthday is in a month, and Sonic's two months, if following the amount of time we both have experienced personally.

But do I actually set it as nine? I asked for help from Alan, who's the only person to have gone to Mobius and back, meaning he can actually compare the rate at which time passes on both planets. (Well, Robotnik too, but we can't exactly ask him now.) Earth time passes by twice as fast according to him, so from Earth's perspective I'm actually going to be eighteen soon. So should I put that instead, in order to perhaps make it easier for me to get privileges I would otherwise be denied because of being too young? Or should I just prove I'm an emancipated minor (fanciest term I've learned in a while, heh) and just put my actual biological age?

Just trying to be honest, that's all, but apparently it's not even clear how do I actually do that on this issue 0_0 So what do you think?

I guess that's all for now, bye!


	20. The Past and the Future

**The Past and the Future**

Good news first, the Tornado's been fixed. Finally. I even took a few photos of her right after the repair job, 'cause she has seriously never looked better. The work this week really paid off. I gotta thank everyone at Edwards again for all the work they did, and GUN for providing the repair materials.

Anyway, while I was away, it looks like I missed all the public surprise over my age in the past few days. Apparently in my last post I already kinda assumed most of you already knew I was eight, and that Sonic was fifteen. Oops. =P

So, I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this, but the most common question that was asked of me here and in my email inbox was, of course, "How do you know so much about engineering even though you're so young? Where did you learn all this?" And for a moment it looked like a lot of people thought mobians in general were super-geniuses before Sonic came out to deny that.

Well, if you really want to know, might as well tell you. The answer? The library.

See, long before I met Sonic, while my life was, well, not so happy, the only safe place I was able to find for myself, the only shelter, was the library, which was one of the few places I could enter without much problem. I'm not sure why, but in there, people mainly just let me be, unlike some of the ones outside who were constantly saying or doing things that really hurt me.

Then, inside the library, the most isolated spot I could find for myself, just to be safe, happened to be the engineering section, with the math and physics sections nearby. So, you know, I just read everything I could. It's not like I could do anything else anyway.

To be honest my memory on this is kinda fuzzy, as I don't remember when I started doing this…come to think of it, I can't actually recall anything in my life prior to that – they're my earliest memories. But I do remember that reading through all those books, a few of which were bigger than me at the time, I felt…peaceful. Happy even. I was learning. I just consumed all of the knowledge there, because I guess I just wasn't deterred by the heavy jargon and technical language used.

So I went to library literally almost every day, really, and stayed there for hours. Unfortunately they didn't open the whole day, and would close around dinner time. So when the sun set, it was time to get back outside onto the mean streets again. Though most of the time I was able to borrow at least one book, usually a smaller one because the big ones were too huge and heavy for me, so I could learn more even after leaving the building. And looking back, it was probably for the better anyway, since it meant I could try applying what I've learned outside using the scraps and junk I scavenged, rather than only studying all the theories indoors.

This situation lasted for three, maybe four years, I think, until one day, when I learned that the library had been abruptly closed down and moved to a different location, which was much further away from where I lived, practically opposite of the entire town. I had no means of transport at the time – or rather, I did, but I didn't exactly dare to fly in public – so it was as good as gone from my life. I was actually really deep in despair when it happened, with no idea how I could even go on from there. Thankfully, though, just the next day, a certain blue hedgehog arrived in the area.

Since then I've just been continuing to teach myself, all the way until today. Actually, after we first settled down properly on Earth, I had to relearn a lot of the terminology used, since humans and mobians obviously don't use the same terms, even though the language is similar. A quick example, Newton's Third Law was simply called the Action-Reaction principle where I came from. As for units, Newton, for example, was called Force Units or FUs, and Pascal was called Pressure Units or PUs. Yeah, I guess we don't really name anything scientific after people back on Mobius. Anyway, it's OK, though, I actually kinda enjoyed it. (And it also finally let me understand what exactly Robotnik was talking about when he boasted about the specs on some of his mechs or robots.)

Looking back, I don't think that I regret anything at all regarding my education. Even if I could, I wouldn't trade everything I've learned for anything else.

On the other hand, though… when I see normal kids and teenagers going to school, it really makes me wonder what could have been. What it would have been like to receive a normal education like everyone else. What an ordinary life in school would have been like, things like that. It was only after watching some TV shows and cartoons where the main characters are in school, as well as hearing Alicia talk about school life, did I realize I had no idea how to relate to what they were talking about. I have a feeling all of that could be something I may never get to experience.

Still, my life has come this far. No point looking back into the past. I'm just going to keep doing what I'm good at, to make a difference where I can. And deep down, I'm hoping that library's still doing well today.

So, based on your consensus, Sonic and I will put in out birthdates to make it so that we were born and have lived on Earth for sixteen and nine years respectively. Just hope it doesn't make it harder for me to get all those licenses though. XD

Anyway, I'll be busier in the coming weeks, and since I'm not sure when I can post again, I'll just dump all of this right here. Sonic's said he's planning to go to the Middle East to help out where he can there. As for me, I've finally ditched the crutches and started wearing my own shoes again, all way ahead of schedule, oh yeah! Really missed them. You know, I'm strongly considering putting shock absorbers into them to reduce the chances of that ever happening again, and Sonic's too, just in case. Maybe when I find the time.

I'm still walking a little funny since my therapy's far from done, but you know what? I think I'm in good enough shape to fly again at full speed. I'm going to try that jet mode again sometime next week, though I'll make sure to be flying higher than usual to avoid causing problems on the ground. I might even use it for work purposes, like if I have to check how a jet's condition is on the outside while it's traveling over Mach 1. Just a heads up to any of you photographer types ;)

Oh yeah, and I finally got some emails from some toy companies offering to make soft toys, or plushies, in my and Sonic's image, including 1:1 size models. I said yes. You can thank me later. XD

You know, I didn't expect this, but I feel a lot happier after typing all of the above. I feel like I should thank you all for that, really. So, that's all, see you next time! (Which is hopefully soon.)


	21. Birthday

**Birthday**

Well, happy birthday to me! Thanks to all that wished me!

I guess it's kinda apt that my and Sonic's citizenship came just yesterday. Great timing, huh? So we're both officially citizens now. Hope we can put it to good use.

That was pretty much Alan's birthday gift for me. Everyone else in the family got me something, but I think the funniest one is from Sonic, who gave me – wait for it – a life-sized stuffed toy of myself. Gave all of us a pretty good laugh XD and wow, I gotta say, it looks kinda eerily similar to me from some angles.

I guess I now know what to get for Sonic in a month's time!

Though I hope he'll still be here then, as he might actually be away doing, you know, what he wants to do. I wish him all the best really. Would be nice if I could go with him…one day, I suppose.

As for me, I think things are going well. I've been showing the people at GUN what I know and what they could produce to ease their transition from purely a military weapons producer to a more general aerospace company. Jet engines, electronics, that sort of thing. Also, now that I'm a citizen, I can actually file patents for all of these, although I'll make sure some of the brilliant people at GUN also get some recognition, because it wouldn't have been possible without them.

You know, it actually makes me feel a bit guilty. Some of these things I didn't actually invent, they're quite common in my world. I'm just merely passing the information over to this one. I can't be the one to take credit for their inventions, which is why I want to work on some for which I can be. I'm hoping I can use some of the money I've been getting to do exactly that now.

Speaking of which, that wheelchair I was talking about last time? Finally going to be produced, though not by GUN, obviously. I really hope it works. I suppose that's _my_ gift to all of you. And it's safe to say there's more where that came from ;)

Hmm, that reminds me. My healing's gone pretty nicely too. I'm still limping a bit, though I hope that'll be gone in a few months' time. For now, though, I'm just really glad I can fly at full speed again.

I finally got the opportunity to do the jet thing again yesterday (don't know if you heard the sound?), flying alongside an X-1 rather than against it, for once. Yeah, it felt really, really awesome, even though the duration is still kinda short, heh. I'm just surprised I could remember how to do it all over again considering how complex it was the first time. Was so tired after I landed, but it was totally worth it. Also, Alan asked me jokingly whether I missed LA's polluted air XD

Huh, I didn't know what to write in this post in the beginning, but it looks like it's filled itself out. I might get busier in the next few months, but I hope I can still update in the meantime. So, thanks again, and bye!


	22. Birthday again

**Birthday again**

Whew! Glad I managed to find enough time to cover Sonic's birthday. Happy birthday, Sonic! (Kinda odd saying it here considering I just said it to him earlier. XD)

But yeah, I'm glad he's OK. He came back just in time too. I reciprocated the birthday present he gave me like I said I would, heh, and after that we just started talking a lot, 'cause it seems like we haven't done that in a while.

He talked about what he'd done recently that's been all over the news, namely, single-handedly bringing down the President of Shamar in the Middle East by forcing him out of hiding and handing him to the UN. 'cause, you know, of how he'd been ordering his military to attack and kill protestors.

I congratulated him on a job well done, but he seemed less ready to celebrate it. He said that this was almost exactly like what happened in Adabat 30 years ago, and that he'd gone there precisely so that the main defected troops in Shamar wouldn't end up like the ARA. Looking at the news updates, it looks like the bloodshed there is finally winding down, so clearly he's at least made a difference.

But he's still worried, you know, 'cause it may not immediately mean everything's all good again. I've heard about how in Adabat, the military there, which is really the only powerful group left there, has begun instituting what many is calling a dictatorship, and a lot of Adabatians are being imprisoned. (I really hope the Army sergeant we worked with there isn't involved.) Sonic said he was foolish to think that there'd suddenly be a democracy springing up after everything that had happened there, but that he doesn't know what else he could do, 'cause he believes this kind of situation is still better than all the endless shooting and bombings before that. Then he went on further about other places in the world that are also in bad shape, and how to help them, and possibly try to find where Robotnik is right now…

I really feel for him. I didn't know what else to say, so I just hugged him. I would have done that anyway though. He's sleeping now, and I hope he's better inside. I've never seen him so…I don't know what's the best word. Down? Unenergetic? I want him to be really happy and confident again.

Kinda makes me guilty too, you know, since I think I've been having it really good these few months. I've been making a lot of progress with developing stuff like that new wrist computer and the mini fusion reactor that operates similarly in principle to the Chaos Emeralds. The first is almost ready, since I've been having one for years, while the latter is still in prototype stage, but looking very promising. I've actually been dreaming of inventing it for a long time, and to be able to realize it…I don't know what else I could ask for.

I just wish I could, I don't know, transfer some of my happiness and satisfaction to Sonic right now. Otherwise it's just not fair. I mean, it's his birthday.

That's all for now. Bye, and Sonic says thanks to all that wished him!


	23. A Message from Sonic

**A Message from Sonic**

Huh, alright guys, we're gonna have something a little different today. Namely, I'm going to have a guest post here written by none other than Sonic himself.

Sonic's been seeing and hearing comments about himself while running around, and feels that my blog is the best way to respond to them for now, at least until an interview on some talk show or something like that happens. So, here's what he has to say, after the break below. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, it's me. Yep, I'm actually typing something on the computer! I know, it seems weird to be amazed by this, but it's not really something I've done often.<p>

So why am I doing this all of a sudden? Well, you see, I've been hearing some people say certain things about me that I, uh, disagree with, and somehow I didn't really know how to answer while in public, so I've resorted to this method for the time being.

OK, basically, I've been hearing from a few people out there that think my intervention in Shamar and pulling the president out of his hiding hole two weeks ago happened because I was told to do so by the US government, in order to cut through all of the international bickering over whether other countries should go in there to help or not. All while people were getting slaughtered by the thousands there.

Then, this somehow got expanded into accusations that because I now have US citizenship, I'm a government agent or even secret military science project or something, and that I'm being used as a tool for global dominance, for imperialism. And they cite what's happening in both Shamar and Adabat now as proof that Washington is taking over those countries.

I just…I don't even know what to say to that. I have the ability to go and directly help suffering people, victims of war, victims of hunger, etc, without needing to deal with the hassle of transport. Shouldn't I use my powers to do something? I mean, I can't just keep running and pass by those people. I've already made the mistake of doing exactly that in the past, and paid a heavy price for it. Why do you think I have to fight Robotnik?

No, really, I thought it was a given that trying to help out others, to protect them for harm, was something that people naturally do. Instead I get hit by these conspiracy theories? Why? What's with all this suspicion and cynicism towards each other?

OK, I'm probably overreacting. I'm making it sound like there are more people out there that are saying this than there actually are, but I just had to get that out of me. I'm sorry. It's just…I don't see what I have done on Earth that I have to regret thus far. I just want to make the best out of the worst in the areas that need help.

I really can't see people out there get killed senselessly. I won't. I know it sometimes means that a not-so-nice government takes over, but I don't know what more can I do about that. Actually, I'm even open to suggestions about that. You could say something about what else I could do when I go to these places about the government, and I'll try to consider.

I do none of this for any government. That's the shortest way I will put it. I can even go and help out in those areas many say are ignored by the US if you want me to prove it. Although at the moment I'm a little pre-occupied with Africa. I'll probably head there next.

Alright, I think I'm done. Again, sorry for the rant. I hope the next time I talk to you guys again will be a lot happier than this. So, ciao!


	24. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

How time flies, huh? It's been a year since Sonic, Knuckles and I came to Earth under some rather, uh, awkward circumstances.

In that time we've managed to adapt pretty well, all things considered. Sonic likes to run around seeing new places and helping people, I'm happy just creating stuff, and even Knuckles seems fine judging from the occasions when I contact him, though he says he's a bit annoyed at ships and planes that seem to circle around Angel Island for minutes. :P

Sonic's been taking a break for a while now, and for the most part it looks like the UN is grateful for the help he's given them. He said he feels good helping them, 'cause back on Mobius there isn't really any equivalent to it, and so he admires the concept of the organization. I can understand what he means.

As for me, well, GUN's already going ahead and putting the first version of the reactor on the market, and will market it mainly for use in airplanes, though theoretically it could be applied on large ships as well. Then there's also the WRID, which they'll sell through a subsidiary they recently purchased. Anyway, they're very happy that I managed to deliver on what I've promised months ahead of schedule, and have rewarded me handsomely. Maybe even too handsomely. I'm grateful, but I couldn't have done it without their help too, otherwise it would have taken years.

You know, speaking of years…technically we have three or four years left before we go back. But I have to confess: I'm feeling kinda reluctant to do so. I mean, I'm happy here. As in, happier than I've been on Mobius. You've all been so good to us. To me. I know that probably sounds unfair…maybe I'm just not ready yet. But at the same time, Mobius isn't really in critical need of us, especially since Robotnik is also on this planet and not there. (And yeah, it's too bad we haven't got any info on where he's been since Adabat.)

We don't really have to go back…do we?

I should talk to Sonic about this, hear what he has to say. In the meantime, though, I've already earned quite a bit of money, and it looks like even more is coming. I feel like taking a break myself. We're both planning on traveling together soon, though more as common tourists rather than adventurers, probably to Europe first, then Asia later. I might even buy a house for ourselves soon, as we can't just live under the Dohertys forever. And you know, I think it'd be kinda funny for me to go back to the spot in Berlin where I first popped out of thin air, much like Sonic already did in NY. Looking forward to it!


	25. Back and Forth

**Back and Forth**

We're back guys! Sorry I didn't blog during our Europe trip, which we did enjoy, it's just that I'm not so good at writing travelogues, I suppose.

But yeah, it was fun, lots of things to see and eat. I've uploaded a ton of photos onto Facebook. It was actually also kinda interesting to act like a typical tourist. What I mean was, Sonic and I hardly used super speed at all while there, except when people specifically asked us to demonstrate, heh, as well as on some open grassy fields while in Britain and France. And I did fly around here and there to get some nice photo angles. You'll probably know which ones they are when you see them. :P So, I hope you all in Europe enjoyed our presence too!

You know, I also gotta say that the trip was a good opportunity to test out the beta of a real-time audio-to-text translator software I've been working on. If you saw me fiddling around with my wrist computer a lot, that's what I was doing. Looks like it works pretty well for German and French, though Spanish, Italian, Chinese and the others still kinda need some work. But hey, I'm the only one working on this software (outside of consultation with native speakers) while others have whole teams, so cut me some slack. :P I've uploaded some YouTube videos to show how it works. Hope I can get it out soon.

And yeah, I actually did go back to the Brandenburg Gate where I first appeared. Some of you commented that it shows how much I've changed since that time, how I've become brave and successful and stuff…well, I'm flattered. Thanks. :)

Oh, and I guess a little secret of mine got revealed during our flight back here to the US. So, uh, I guess I don't have a choice now, so I'll just admit it: Yes, I do wrap my tails around myself while I sleep, or use one as a blanket and the other as a pillow when I don't have one. It's a habit I've had since I was younger, since I had no other way to keep warm back then. Anyway, I was able to control myself to not do it on our flight there, but not during the one back. Oh well. So yeah, I'm embarrassed enough. Stop it already, guys! ;P

As for what's happening now, we're doing fine, and our next trip to Asia, likely Hong Kong or Tokyo, is definitely underway, though we'll be doing a few other things here first. In fact, I've heard Sonic may be getting an interview on TV soon, something he's never done before, at least not on this planet. Supposedly also a local university may invite me to do a speech. I'll have to get back to you all on those though. If they do happen, it'll surely be pretty interesting, as I'm not even sure what we'd say. We'll see, I guess. So, later!


	26. Public Appearances

**Author's Note: This blog post ties in with Chapter 1 of Sonic Concepts 3, which will be up soon.**

**Public Appearances**

Hey guys, sorry for being away for a while, we were just kinda busy with stuff, but guess what!

I just got confirmation that Sonic really will be interviewed! Next Sunday, 1pm Eastern Standard Time or 10am Pacific Standard Time, on CNN. I heard that show's pretty well-reputed for interviewing world leaders and prominent economists, so it'll be interesting to see how Sonic handles it. He looks forward to it, and so do I!

As for myself, UCLA, where Alicia studies, has invited me to give a talk there on the same day, at 10:45am. I know the timing is kinda close to that of Sonic's appearance, but to be fair, mine isn't going to be televised live anyway. I still have to talk to a live audience though, different from Sonic. So, here's hoping I can manage it.

I think that's all I have to say for now, really. Wish us luck!


End file.
